


Untapped Power

by FeathersForPeacock



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, ITS NOT SOMETHING GROSS AND WEIRD I SWEAR, Mind Control, THIS FIC IS RATED G PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: Hive drops his lunch.
Kudos: 15





	Untapped Power

**Author's Note:**

> did i just write an entire fic out of a single off-handed joke? i sure did.
> 
> if you want to get super immersed i listened to "Spider on the Wall (Instrumental)" "In Iolite (Instrumental)" both by ghost and pals while writing this, i recommend them theyre boppin

"Ahahahahahah!"

"You alright?"

A cacophony of cruel laughter surrounded him, drowned him, blocked out any rational thought. And that person approached. The one whom he feared most. Coming closer and closer. He felt his face become hot, his eyes stinging.

"Here, lemme help..."

"N-no! Don't!"

"Hive? You alright?"

"Don't come any closer!"

He tried to back away, but he had nowhere to go. Backed up against the crowd surrounding him, the center of the endless noise. Pointing and laughing and ridiculing. And that dangerous person coming ever closer, hand outstretched.

"I! SAID! NO!"

Shoving his hands out in front of him and shutting his eyes tight, he made a desperate final plea. Make it stop, make it stop!

And it all came to a halt.

The discordant cacophony was replaced by complete silence. Still tremoring, he opened his eyes. Everyone had frozen in place, limbs now limp and faces blank, including that dangerous person kneeling in front of him.

"Wh- what's going on...?"

No response. Not so much as a cough or even a blink from the crowd surrounding him. It was almost as if time had frozen.

He stood up, looking around at all of the blank faces of the people who were laughing at him moments ago. Reaching up and touching them, too, elicited no response. An icy cold sensation crept its way from his fingers into his hearts as they beat so loudly he could almost hear them. What happened to them? Did... did _he_ do this?

"P-please forgive me... I don't know what I did, b-but I was so scared..."

Still very unnerved, he tried to squeeze through the dense crowd. He wanted nothing more than to just run away and hide. Maybe forever.

"Hrgh... C'mon, get outta the way..."

And suddenly, the crowd moved, parting a line as if he was a king coming to greet his subjects. Almost as if... at his command?

"What the... Uh... erm..."

Turning around and looking at that damned dangerous person still frozen in place, he spoke a simple command.

"Fierce, stand up."

And he blindly obliged. Fierce NEVER listened to him. As if any confirmation was needed, something definitely weird was going on.

He did something he never could have imagined himself doing in a thousand years. He approached Fierce of his own will.

Looking into the other's blank eyes, he saw silver swimming about in his irises instead of the normal solid and bright golden yellow. And the same held true for the crowd, each having that same silver.

"What... what did I do..."

He turned back and ran. Ran, ran like there was no tomorrow. The first empty room he could find was a supply closet, which he holed himself up in, locking the door and putting a chair under the handle for good measure. And slowly, he removed his glasses, staring down at them in his hands.

"I felt it... Something in the air, something almost electric... coming from these..."

A quiet murmur came from down the hall.

  
"What are we doing here?"

"Uh... last I remember, that country kid was here and- Hey, where'd he go?"

"Damn it... Hive? HIIIVE! Where are ya!?"

  
He heard distinctly Fierce calling his name, but he refused to answer. Whatever that was must have worn off when he took his glasses off.

But he took comfort in knowing he'd no longer have to be helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight it or accept it. Fear it or control it.


End file.
